


20. Black ice.

by LenaLawlipop



Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [20]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Crush, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Winter prompts fromthis postThe first time Jaskier rides on Roach, it’s because he breaks a leg.
Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	20. Black ice.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never had a broken leg, but I did once fall on ice and fracture my arm so..... F, Jaskier :'D

The first time Jaskier rides on Roach, it’s because he breaks a leg.

He’d been running after Geralt, who had, in an incredible show of lack of manners, tried to leave him behind after Jaskier had, yet again, tried to ignore the incoming winter. Roach had been walking very slowly, Geralt hadn’t even mounted her because of the ice in the road, and yet, Jaskier had come running for them like a man possessed.

They had been traveling together for about three years, by then, and Roach was well accustomed to the sound of his steps. What she had never heard was the crunch of a bone breaking, or the way everything fell quiet immediately after. Geralt had turned around on the spot, all arguments forgotten, and had set the foot right immediately, prompting only a sharp cry from Jaskier. It was clear, however, that he wasn’t going to be able to walk. Geralt had sighed.

“Come on, then… I’ll get you back to the town.”

“Geralt, no, I can…”

“You can’t walk like this, and besides, it’s nearly winter, Jaskier,” Geralt insisted. “I don’t care if you’re not cold. I’m cold. End of argument.”

It had been, too. But Geralt had only taken Jaskier back to the town, and he hadn’t even allowed Roach to say goodbye before he’d steered her toward the mountain again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
